The Continuum Federation
by Madmanwithafez
Summary: After the destruction of the last safe haven for her kind, Carmen commondeers a ship and takes her crew to Earth to hide from the Decepter Droids. When she arrives, she is quickly found by one Artemis Fowl. The Lower Elements also meet her and her crew with the aid of Artemis, and a cross species war is to begin...
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and reveiw! And for those of you noticing the similiar character names and writing style, it is me, The Extermination. I have forgotten my passcode for both my email and . But I'm back!**

Carmen stood uneasily at the bridge of the PDNS (Planetary Defence Network Ship) Supreme Derenta (Identification Code 177245385) as it powered down its warp drive. She had no authority to commondeer or even stand on the bridge of the ship, however, after the invasion of the Decepter Droids, no one cared for authority. It was just being able to survive that mattered.

"Captain, I you may want to have a look at this."

Carmen turned to see a young, dark haired officer beckoning her over to his holoscreen. As Carmen saw the look in his blue eyes, she knew it wasn't going to be good news that he was needing to share.

"What is it?" She tried to say this calmly, so the morale of the crew wouldnot be hindered by her emotion. She had every right to curl up into a ball somewhere in the ship and cry herself to sleep after what she had seen. Plasma shells hitting buildings, ships, civilians... Droids marching through the streets targeting any living thing whether it defied them or not... Horrific burns on survivors... The pain of holding the hand of someone you've only known for five minutes as the came in a stretcher into the medbay... Or as you hold their hand 5 minutes after and you watch the life leave their cold, empty corpse.

"Captain?"

Carmen woke from her painful memories. She stood over the boy's shoulder and saw several blips and flashing red holobuttons.

"Hmm?"

"They found us. I'm tracking four unidentified ships within two lightyears from our current coordinates. At this rate, they'll be within our shooting range in two hours time."

"Then we have two hours to lock onto a nearby planet and hide. Get to work on i-"

"That may not be true, Captain."

Carmen felt the mood of the bridge drop to fear, and every pair of eyes as they fell on her.

"If these are Continuum Federation ships, then its not a question of when we'll be able to shoot them, but them us."

The boy shrank into his chair and gulped.

"They'll be able to fire the first shots within fifteen minutes, and based on the records of previous battles, destroy this ship in nineteen."

There was a short silence, as everybody knew they couldn't afford a long one.

"Then we must act quickly. Lock onto the planet I can see through the glass."

"But that planet is not of DOVE control! We would be leading the Decep-"

"We have no choice."

The boy sighed, then nodded.

"Setting a course for 2815, locally known as Earth."

"What country?"

"114, also known as Ireland."

"More details."

"We'll have to park the ship in the largest space available and engage the cloak, and that space appears to be known as Fowl Manor, owned by one Artemis Fowl."

**Giant virtual word muffins for all who reveiw! Constructive critism welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to for following the story and me!**

**Giant virtual blueberry muffins for all who review!**

**Constructive critism welcome!**

Artemis gazed up at the night sky. His eyes glistened with the reflections of the billions of stars that shined upon him. A light breeze passed through the terrace on which he was standing, the cold wind causing him to shiver. _"I really must head back inside; the consequences of observing this moment would be a cold or flu." _He thought this to himself, but the sentimental bonds that had grasped him from the second he had walked out onto the terrace kept him there. As this continued, his mind drifted over to the moments in his life that held a matched beauty; Friends, family, business endeavours, Holly…. Holly. Artemis' heart grew and strange warmth consumed him just as he thought of her name. He shook his head, trying to snap himself out of it. He stopped, not only was it no use, but he knew there was no way he could get her out of his head, or his feelings. His mind wandered through all of his memories of her- her cute smile, her brown hair, and her eyes. The eyes that of which were not her own. The time vortex had swapped one eye from each of them to the other. _The reason I never say I miss her in English. I only ever say vous manquez de moi, which means you are missing from me. Because she is. _Artemis thought fondly to himself as he decoded his habits around Holly. The whole manor was once completely cleaned twice under the knowledge that she would be visiting to discuss a plan on his ideas to stop the ice caps melting.

_I really need to get control of these hormones, _Artemis reminded himself, _Although, hormones only last a maximum of four months. My feelings for Holly started when I first saw her face in that despicable dungeon where I kept her. It has now been four years, and the love I hold only for her has not remained the same- no, it has grown stronger and bigger and now it requires all of my mental strength to stop myself yelling this truth out at her. It must be true. I must really, truly, and wholy love-_

CRACK.

Artemis instinctively rolled over to the other side of the terrace as lump of marble from the roof above slammed into the just beside where he was standing.

"BUTLER!"

_Meanwhile, aboard the PDNS Supreme Derenta…_

"Damn it! Who steered the ship into the roof decoration! We're supposed to be stealthy! Unseen! Means they're not supposed to know we're here! And now we've almost killed one of them!" Carmen yelled as the stern of her ship knocked over a marble figure on the rooftop.

The whole ship went silent.

"Augh!" Carmen said in frustration as she went to inspect the damage in manually.

"Carmen, I-"

"That's Captain. Captain Carmen Smith," Carmen said in an irritated tone. She pushed the button on the elevator and turned to her annoyer as she waited for it to arrive.

"Sorry Captain. But this really is important."

"What now?"

"The Deceptor Droids. They've come out of warp drive, and are now orbiting this planet's moon," the navigator said in a hushed tone.

Carmen looked shocked. Things just didn't add up. They had (almost) successfully landed at their target destination in under 3 minutes, a new record. The Deceptor Droids were never recorded going faster than light travel, and yet the only way they could have reached them by now was by breaking this barrier.

"Impossible…. What is our weapons status?"

The elevator arrived, and both of them went inside.

"Inoperable."

"What!? How?"

"The central power reflux stored the polarity of the electromagnetic pulses in the stern, which has just recently been rammed into a large marble decoration."

Carmen pressed the button for the bottom floor at the stern. She growled in frustration as the navigator finished his sentence.

_BBZZZTZAT!_

They were teleported to the bottom deck. Carmen observed the damage.

Half of the marble decoration had penetrated the hull, and you could fit a small elephant through the hole it had made. A small fire had broken out, causing the fire alarms to go off, and so the room was full of nontoxic gaseous fire extinguisher. Its movements were like fog, rolling and seeping through the room.

"We don't have enough resources to fix all this, Captain."

"I know. We'll have to buy more somehow."

"The residents of this manor may be able to provide assistance."

Carmen made a slow face palm.

"Great. We have to come begging for stuff from the guy we almost **killed."** She let out another frustrated growl. This really wasn't her day.


	3. Chapter 3

Please read and review! Thanks to Opal Koboi Fowl, Eldewind Dolly and Xodiac 451 for reviewing, favouriting and following! It means a lot guys.

Also thanks to whoever guest is, it only took me that long because I was on holidays. So chapters should fly into the story now!

Carmen sank into the shadows, sneaking around Fowl Manor. Her purple armour glowed very dim, but it was still enough to reveal where she was. The armour was too important to take off though; it provided impenetrable protection against any stage 6 weaponry (Humans are stage 1, Fairies are stage 2.3, Artemis is stage 4), it could be used to scale walls, and it conducted her plasma abilities.

_Wooosh._

Carmen saw something very big move in the dark.

_Wooosh._

There it was again. She wasn't scared, no, but she could feel the fear in the room. Her kind, the Dove, are at least a head shorter than the average human being. She redirected the plasma flow to her hands, causing purple balls that looked like tiny suns to hover above her fingertips. She had illuminated the entire room now.

There was nothing in front of her, or to either side.

_Thud, thud._

That left one place. Carmen somersaulted forwards, and turned to see her stalker, plasma balls at the ready. She was expected a normal man, maybe even an armed one. She would never have thought to have seen the man-mountain the stood in front of her, armed to the teeth with stage 1 weapons. That's when Carmen realised she had forgotten her helmet. She was exposed.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" The voice of the giant bellowed.

"My name is Carmen Smith. Captain Carmen Smith."

"You are not human."

"No, I am from space, from quadrant 494-HR6. I have come seeking resources to fix my ship."

The monstrous man did not seem surprised at this.

"You are a Captain. Where is your crew?"

Carmen fell silent. She couldn't risk exposing where her crew was, or even if she had a crew. "Well?"

More silence.

"Very well. We'll have to do this the hard way." The man-mountain pulled out four machine guns, two in each hand and opened fire. Carmen instinctively shot back, plasma flying much faster than the bullets did. Every energy burst made its mark. The bullets did not, they bounced off the armour.

**THUD!**

He collapsed. Carmen dusted her hands and went to inspect the paralysed body.

_CHIK-CHIK_

Carmen froze. The barrel of a gun was nudged into her neck.

"Put your hands behind your back, do not attempt to launch any plasma shots and you will not get harmed."

Carmen obliged, and felt hand cuffs lock around her.

"Onto your knees."

Again Carmen obliged. This time she felt a metal collar find its way around her neck.

"Stand and follow."

Carmen stood, and the leash from the collar pulled her down the dark hallways.

"Who is my captor?"

"Artemis. Artemis Fowl, the one you tried to kill two nights ago."

One day and five hours of interrogation later…

Artemis examined Carmen. She was sleeping upon the bed of which he had tied her to.

She is beautiful, he decided. Her black hair reflected light and glimmered even in the dark cell he had put her in. She had brown eyes, which turn to purple when she fully charged with plasma he found out. She was thin, and looked human. Her skin was white, but hardly any of it was shown. She slept peacefully and quietly, her face contained no expression of worry or of anger as she slept.

"Oi! Mud b- I mean, Artemis! We have the results you wanted." Holly called from outside the cell, her voice loud, but gentle.

Artemis left the concrete prison. Foaly, Holly and Mulch all stood around a table Artemis had specifically made for fairies when they visit.

"What do we know?"

"She's not lying. We've met her race before. And unfortunately, she's not lying about her enemy either."

Artemis looked surprised.

"Her enemy. The Deceptor Droids."

"Yes. We have not encountered them before, but we know they're real."

"How?"

Foaly spoke up.

"Firstly, we detected a very large ship with energy readings off the charts near the moon. Secondly, Dove can't lie."

Artemis was also surprised at this.

"Why was I not informed? The interrogation would have gone a lot smoother if this was common knowledge."

Foaly hesitated.

"How much do you know of how the centaurs were brought to near extinction?"

Artemis thought for a minute.

"Nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all who review and follow again! Here it is: The Centurion Story (And the meaning of the title)**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Artemis sat on the bed next to Holly and Carmen. At first when they said it would be okay to unchain Carmen, that she would not try to escape or to harm them, Artemis had not believed them. But then Holly said it. He could not go against her- he trusted her in every way possible. Disagreeing with her would be like arguing with himself. Holly was much more than his crush- no; she was a part of his very being. He would die for her.

"Oi! Artemis! Story beginning now."

Artemis snapped to attention and Foaly began his story.

"The Centurions were not wiped out by illness or slow breeding- no, that is a lie every fairy mother tells her children so they do not have to live up to the horror that did happen. The Centurians were brought to the edge of extinction by war- war with the elves."

Carmen picked up the story.

"900 years ago, we landed on earth seeking refuge. Our enemies had wiped out the rest of the armada that our ship belonged to. We used our cloaking technology to hide us from the primitive man. But the fairies found us."

"Once the elves learned who the Dove were at war with, they-"

"Hang on- who were you at war with? The Deceptor Droids?"

Carmen's anger was brought out.

"The Deceptor Droids were not a race of their own- they were minions of a far more evil, hideous enemy! An enemy that brought six races together to enslave or wipe out every other form of life in the universe. They used their technology to create a time dilation field that kept the leaders of their federation alive for the rest of time! They called themselves the Continuum Federation."

"The elves had hidden themselves from the federation. The only species known to live on earth was the humans, whom of which the elves were happy to sacrifice to continue to live in peace."

Artemis looked at Holly in shock. Holly shrugged.

"You were babbling, primitive imbeciles who had stolen the earth from us and had begun to destroy it already."

Artemis gave Holly a look, and then motioned for Foaly to continue.

"So once the elves found out this, they wanted the Dove to be banished from this place. The Federation was bound to come looking this way soon, and then they would discover the Lower Elements. The Centurions, on the other hand, felt a morale right to help the Dove."

"We caused a civil war. Wanting to end it, we left the planet in search of sanctuary."

"But things had gotten way out of hand before that. The elves, having the numbers and access to weaponry, had begun the genocide of the centurions. Most Centurions returned the favour- a much small portion, perhaps 2%, surrendered. Eventually things calmed down."

"Unfortunately, the vessel of which we had used to leave earth was ambushed. The battle was short. Out of the 2000 crew aboard the _Executioner II, _600 survived. We were taken hostage."

"Two months after the official end of the civil war, where both sides had called a cease fire, we received a message. A video."

There was a pause.

"The Federation knew we couldn't have hidden from them that long without help. So they threatened to kill the survivors in the most horrific way if our allies did not show themselves."

"The Centurions demanded a vessel to go help the Dove. Politics and persuasion led to violence and war. This time, no Centurion surrendered."

Artemis interjected after a long silence.

"Can I see the video?"

Foaly nodded, and pulled a holo- viewer.

The image showed a young Dove Captain in full armour strapped to a large machine, and a hideous looking tentacled dog-like creature at the front.

"Allies of the Dove!" It spoke, "Show yourselves! Or we shall drain the plasma from every last one of the 600 survivors. And once their plasma is gone, we shall move onto their life force. If you think we are bluffing, think again. All this will mean if you don't show up is more power for us to charge our weapons. You have two weeks from now to show yourselves."

Artemis saw the Dove in the background struggle as a robot of some description removed the Dove's helmet.

It was Carmen.

"Don't do it Centurions! Stay str-"

_WHACK_

There was a sickening crunch as one of the robots gave Carmen a punch in the face, as if to say _shut up._

"They used the rest of the crew as power sources, but left me aboard the wreck of the Executioner II, and planted a time dilation device aboard it. It altered my movements. Every second for me was an hour for the outside world. Eventually I got to an escape pod and was free of the field. I was picked up by a space freighter; and from there onwards I found a way back to my home world. There I commandeered a ship and saved two thousand people. They are my crew."

"There is a song, or rather, a poem that was written to the Dove about their story. About Carmen's story."

Carmen looked around at the people around her. Old friends, new friends, and a very flatulent dwarf. She knew these people would support her. The Artemis dude is a bit dodgy, and his giant friend is just monstrous.

"Carmen….. I know it's a lot to ask….. But would you?"

She nodded, and began her song.

For those who fight and those who die,

Our spirit flame lives on,

Our planet bare, our life's despair

The last are still to go.

And yet beware, our enemies here,

They are free to roam on,

To do to you what they did to us,

Our last, the only hope.

_Her voice is beautiful. The song….It's to the tune of Auld Lang Syne, _Artemis realised.

Carmen stopped, and oddly enough to Artemis, Foaly picked it up.

This world is not your own to protect,

For as the last, fragile hope,

This war is not your own to bear,

Your kind is not alone.

Foaly stopped and once again it was Carmen who sung.

For your kindness we are truly touched,

And shall fight to dying breath,

You shall not die, but I shall take

Your place instead.

Carmen stopped and Holly sung.

We fought against you long ago,

But we now see your cause,

And to your aid we shall come,

And death our enemies shall befall.

Artemis realised that it was a call and response. The Dove race would sing to the others for help, and then they shall respond. He also realised after Mulch it would be his turn.

Your sins have been forgotten,

And we welcome you as friends,

Be prepared though to die as well,

As to hell the enemy is sent

Mulch's turn.

But cowards are we, as we watched the war,

And hid away in our beds,

We watched you die and did nothing,

We make not that mistake again

Carmen

Come dwarfs and seek refuge,

For we shall protect you,

Not one shall die and courage,

Shall fall upon you

Everyone looked at Artemis. He didn't know what to do, or what to sing, or how to respond to the social situation.

"But alas, the humans have never been strong enough to join. The will fight when they are attacked yes, but politics manages to snake its way out of helping its allies. That is the way it has been and probably will always be."

Mulch stated, seemingly beaming when he said alas in the right context.

"It is but a song. A poem at that."

Carmen said with some sadness.


	5. Chapter 5

"Artemis, what are we to do with the prisoner?"

"I don't know yet Butler. The fairies seem to be under the impression that we will simply release Carmen and help her kind with the battle they are currently locked in. I'm not convinced with her story though- the "Deceptor Droid Hive" that is apparently orbiting the moon is nowhere to be seen. And after that assassination attempt-"

"Her ship crashed into the marble figure, destroying her ship as well as missing you. And Foaly said she can't lie about anything. That's how they lost the war."

Artemis sighed. The cold breeze from the terrace of which he was standing on gave him a slight chill, but he ignored it in favour of examining the marble structure. It had not been moved since the incident. There were lumps of a strange metal shattered around it, and where the top half used to be was replaced by a large gaping hole.

Seeing Artemis was going to take some time to fully inspect the evidence to his standards, Butler pulled out his binoculars and looked for any snipers that could provide a threat at this point in time.

"Artemis, do you remember the others saying any other fairies would be arriving here?"

"No, why?"

Butler passed the binoculars to Artemis.

"Because there's an entire army right outside the manor gates."

_More like twenty armies, _Artemis thought.

There was a sharpshooter on every wall of the manor. Giant mobile 'Zeus' class electo-cannons peered their 60-foot barrels over the stone defences. Squadrons of sprites patrolled above the manor's airspace, scanning the landscape below while at least thirty Dragoons charged their electro-lances. Artemis counted ten mega-hover tanks, and forty minis. The hill in front of the manor was covered in foot soldiers, all standing to attention and ready to fire.

"Even I didn't get this much attention, nor firepower."

Butler nodded.

"I think some of our guests have explaining to do."

Artemis started to walk to the terrace door, but then turned to Butler.

"Get the recording of the song. As much as I never want to listen to Foaly or Mulch's singing again, it might provide some help if none of our friends want to talk."

"I don't think you'll get the chance," Butler said as both of their holo-coms rang simultaneously.

A 3d version of Commander Trouble appeared on screen.

"All those currently residing in Fowl Manor, exit through the main gates and do not show resistance. We are here to retrieve the dangerous criminal and notorious mastermind Carmen Smith."

"That's Captain!" Carmen shouted at the holo-com.


	6. Chapter 6

**Why is Carmen a criminal? Who tipped off the LEP? Why did I write such a short chapter last time? And why am I asking questions that will obviously be answered in this chapter? Who knows! (apart from me) **

**Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!**

Carmen really was not happy. One could even go to say she was angry. The elevator music in the shuttle was horrible and they had left out Captain. Oh yeah, and she a prisoner for the people of which most of them want her dead while the Deceptor Droids scheme away at destroying her kind and anyone who stands in their way. That's important too. But she intended to fix her name first.

Artemis sat in the shuttle without a sense of discomfort. They had surrendered, and so the LEP still treated them as friends. All of his friends but Carmen (who was handcuffed and in the back of the shuttle) and Foaly (whom of which was trying to sit on a normal seat as the centaur one wasn't installed on this ship) were silent, as if they had a higher sense of morality.

The ship came to a halt after a long journey. All but Carmen were led into a large room covered in green wallpaper. The furniture inside was strangely unmatching, all items a bright orange, but all comfortable. Still Artemis noticed no one else seemed in much higher spirit than one walking the thirteen steps. He felt a horrible guilt as he watched Carmen get shot with a tranquilizer gun.

_What is this feeling? Why sympathy to her? Is it not my fault she is treated as the creature I suspected she was? Of course not! Well.. _

"This way."

An LEP guard directed them out of the tiny room, and into a much bigger courthouse.

"This was designed so that we could trial humans if that committed acts against our kind. You were the main reason it was built," Foaly said, talking to Artemis.

Artemis nodded subconsciously, but focused on examining the room. It would have been at least forty metres in height, consisting of three floors. There was a large semicircle gap at the balconies of the upper two levels which looked onto the main court area below. The whole building was a cyan blue, with streaks of green glimmering at what seemed to be random points in the walls.

They were directed to the top floor. There were enough chairs for all of them, excluding Foaly who stood. Suddenly, a giant screen appeared at the back wall of the courtroom, which turned into a large screen. It showed a close up of Carmen, who looked frustrated. Her black hair seemed to be glowing under the dim light, and her eyes burned with the fire that they had when they first met.

The guilt in Artemis' chest grew twelve inches in every direction.

"Sit." The elf judge said, and everybody sat.

"We are here today to investigate the crimes of the Dove, represented by Carmen Smith-"

"Captain." Everybody looked at Carmen, who had somehow gotten free of her bonds and held her microphone with both hands.

Artemis sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**Sorry it took so long! This chapter was seriously annoying to write. Promise the next one will be better!**

"Standing before the court today is the leader of the Dove vermin, Carmen Smith."

"Captain…..Captain…." Carmen muttered under her breath.

"Mrs-"

"Captain…"

The judge elf stopped, and looked at Carmen with a vengeful


End file.
